Observers
Life Span & Anatomy When Root created the Observers, he was not fond of the idea of things aging then perishing. She designed the Observers to be immortal. Observers would develop high intelligence soon after birth. An Observer can cut off his/her aging process whenever he/she is content with his/her current appearance. Like a human, Observers have two arms, two legs, a head, eyes, etc. The main difference is noticable when you get down to their gender-specific features. Observers do not separate themselves by male and female. Their separations come in the form of the masculine, and the feminine. Most Observers appear similar to human females at first glance, but many are hermaphrodites; possessing both sets of sexual organs. These are the ‘masculine’. The ‘feminine’ have bodies exactly like those of human women. Though rare, there are literally masculine Observers. They look like men and possess only the masculine sexual organ. These abnormalities tend to serve beneath the other, normal Observers. Culture *Courtship Romance is rather rare in Observer society. Most courtship that occurs between Observers is for the sole purpose of breeding. Most breeding occurs between members of the same blood color. *Holidays The only thing that could be recognized as a holiday for Observers is the anniversary of Empress Bright's death. Even so, this isn't publicly celebrated as to not anger those that were loyal to her. *Death In the case of death, an Observer's body simply breaks down. The Observer's spirit is recycled and eventually is born again. This is only a minor inconvenience to fellow Observers. Abilities To understand Observer abilites, one must focus on the specific blood types. The first blood color we will discuss is the one like our own; red. These Observers are called ‘Redbloods’. They serve as soldiers, and are born with a razor-sharp killer instinct and the abilities to boot. Their general mentality is like that of a wild beast; kill first –ask questions never. While there are exceptions to this, they tend to be so rare that it isn’t really worth mentioning. Redbloods are, of course, always the first sent into battle if there is a war to be fought. Occasionally one will see Blue and Yellowbloods among the fighters, but this is also rare. The Redblood’s natural-born ability is Strength. They have access to more physical power than anyone else in ‘Yon-Jigen’. To give it a more concrete description… a Redblood could tear someone’s head clear from their shoulders with their index finger and thumb. Let’s discuss the Bluebloods. Stereotypically enough, Bluebloods are the ‘Nobles’ of Observer society. They hold the ‘high-class’ roles; such as politicians, scholars, scientists, leaders and the like. These Observers have a somewhat haughty attitude toward lower bloods, normally; and why shouldn’t they? They are the most mentally powerful Observers in all of Yon-Jigen, possessing abilities such as telepathy, varied ‘-kinesis’, and a special ability known as Domination. Bluebloods exude a commanding aura at all times, and can take control of lowbloods, provided they are not aware of the attempt on their free will. This does not always work, so it’s rare to see the ability used seriously. One permutation involving both Red and Blue blood is the elusive Purpleblood. The abilities allotted to these extremely rare Observers all involve sexual pheromones being used to control others, resulting in these Observers sometimes being known as ‘Succubae’. The only known Purpleblood in existence at this time is Lodeca Bright; younger sister of the well-known Norah Bright and leader of the notorious (read: imaginary) Bright Federation Force Pirate group. Next are the Yellow and Greenbloods. The main difference between the two is the way they are treated, but for the sake of completeness we’ll discuss each in full, starting with Yellow. Yellowbloods are simple civilians. There isn’t much special about them, and they would fit in perfectly with humans if not for their natural Observer abilities. Like any other Observer, they are capable of creating their own rifts in space/time and flying. Their special ability is Haggle. When faced with a price they don’t like, Yellowbloods have such gifted tongues that they are able to negotiate pricing with even the most hard-assed of salespeople. Now, Greenbloods are something else entirely. Like Yellowbloods, they’re civilians… but the similarities stop there. Greenbloods are referred to as the ‘trash’ of the race. No one would care were an entire handful of them to just melt, one day. They are the lowest blood class to exist, and their abilities show it. Horribly low strength, no mental abilities –they don’t even have a blood-specific power. These Observers could fit in with humans without any issues, lacking even the normal Observer abilities of flight and portal creation. Next up are the Observers completely forsaken by the Goddess; Blackbloods. When an Observer manages to anger the normally calm Goddess, they are cursed to spend the remainder of their days with tainted blood, black blood. They are cast out from society and sent off to wander alone forever. There are rumors of a small city comprised solely of Blackbloods, but this has yet to be proven true to most of the other bloods. (It is true.) They do not have a blood-specific ability, simply retaining whatever their former blood color’s ability was. The last of the blood types in the caste is that which belongs to the Goddess herself. Rt’Amaq Yuteq –or Root, possesses bright pink blood. It is reported to be extremely sweet and extremely intoxicating, like alcohol. The Goddess’ blood serves as a very effective healing agent, capable of mending any wound when sprinkled over it. Though many are not aware, it also serves as a powerful aphrodisiac. As far as anyone knows, the Goddess does not have a specific ability related to her blood. Social Hierarchy The Observers have a rigid class system in their society. It has been received well for the most part, and prevents a majority of the ‘class’ related strife that Humans suffer. Their system operates based on blood color. There are many permutations to every blood type. The following is a list of the blood colors from the highest class to the lowest class.: *''Pink blood: 'Root *Blue blood: '''Nobles *''Red blood: 'Soldiers *Yellow blood:' Commoners'' *''Green blood: '"Trash" *Black blood: '''Exiles Purple blood is also possible and is regarded very highly in Observer society. History It all began when the goddess, Rt'amaq, decided she felt rather lonely drifting about in a great black void. A great idea struck her and she got right to work. At her command, an entire world appeared before her very eyes. Lush fields of green and great forests as far as the eye could see sprouted up with mere motions of her hands. This was the creation of the world most commonly referred to as 'Yon-Jigen', a title Rt'Amaq borrowed from the human language of Japanese. The name translates to 'fourth dimension', which is what her world essentially is. It was only a short while afterward that Rt'Amaq began to populate the world with people, the race known as Observers. Their title too was borrowed from a human language. Five Observers were created to begin with, and from that small group came the next generation. And the next, and the next, and so on until the world was properly filled. Society blossomed under the rule of Empress Bright, hand-picked by Rt'Amaq to govern her people. The goddess, satisfied with her work and tired from such a task, disappeared into the great tower at the center of the land named Sanctum. Empress Bright saw her disappearance as a chance to do things the way she thought was correct, or rather... the way she wanted to do things. Society took a huge step backward in terms of personal relations when Empress Bright began to heavily enforce the blood caste rules. No lowbloods could even so much as speak to a highblood without suffering severe punishment, sometimes even imprisonment or death. Rebellious Observers attempted to form a resistance, only to be stomped into the dust. The tyrant's rule came to an end when her right hand, pushed to rage by the injustices she was forced to witness and take part in, beheaded her. Rt'Amaq was highly saddened by all of this and began to handle ruling the world on her own. Never again did she entrust such power to an Observer. It was under Rt'Amaq's rule that Observers began to do just that, observe. Massive facilities within Sanctum housed hundreds upon hundreds of screens displaying events going on in the third dimension, or Earth. Observers would watch and record these events, and later upload them into the enormous collection of data called the Compendium. Why Rt'Amaq wants to gather all of this information is still unknown. Peace persisted among the Observers for so long that Rt'Amaq decided to give them 'friends' so to speak. Another race, called the Rhornaqubh, was created using data from Earth and the DNA of the late Empress Bright. These people were much different from the Observers, and it showed. Where Observers had numerous hair and eye colors, all Rhornaqubh were blonde with green or blue eyes. They were treated as inferior by the Nobles of Observer society, and eventually ran away under such abuse. Their whereabouts are unknown by most of society. Nothing of note took place in their society for quite some time, until their most famous scientist took a trip to the third dimension under the pretense of 'studies'. This was the first time an Observer was seen at Tenshi Jigoku Academy, but certainly not the last. Category:Races